Jealous Much?
by Xanie
Summary: NejiTen, Subjective Main, Neji's PoV. Warning: Neji's OoC, but in a good way. When Tenten gets jealous, drama bursts out of her veins. Get a lifesaver, you'll be drowning in sarcasm.


**Title: JEALOUS MUCH?**

**SUMMARY: When a jealous Tenten spars with a certain Hyuuga, who is really the cause, drama bursts out of her veins. Hang on to a lifesaver, you might drown in sarcasm.**

**DISCLAIMER: If I own Naruto, do you think I'm going to write thousands of fanfics in class just to make the characters do what I want them to? I don't think so.**

**SUBJECTIVE MAIN (Neji's PoV)**

An early morning pout from her. Now I've seen everything. What's with her? Something's wrong. I know it. I just do. "Ohayou, Tenten." I said, gulping my pride down.

"Ohayou, Hyuuga-san." she replied. Hyuuga-san? She's never called me that before, even on our first day of being a team! Now I'm sure something's wrong.

"You ready to spar, Hyuuga-san?" There it is again. Hyuuga-san. I want to ask her what's wrong, but thought better of it. I shrugged it off instead.

"Hai. Let's start. I went into my signature Hyuuga stance, and she took out her scrolls. Without warning whatsoever, she started. I knew right then and there that she was mad at somebody. Her weapons were thrown at me harder than usual, with the same accuracy as all the other times. Before I knew what was happening, I felt blood trickle down my cheek. She wounded me! Now I'm certainly off my mind.

"What's wrong Hyuuga-san? You're wonder mind off to somebody in particular?" Tenten asked with a smirk. Seriously, what's with her?

"Hn." My typical reply.

"Don't you 'hn' me, mister! Go into your stance and fight!" Okay, now she has that death glare. I'm seriously freaked out. I didn't show it, of course. Instead, I obeyed. She can get pretty scary when she's mad. I don't want to go to the Konoha's hospital again just yet.

Again, the downpour of weapons started. This time I was ready. I did my Kaiten, and made her weapons fly back to her. She got wounded in her arms and legs. I stopped.

"What's wrong, Hyuuga-san? Why'd you stop?" she asked, half-crazy, and half-challenging.

"You're wounded." She only got angrier.

"Oh, puh-leaze. Finish me off. Now."

"You wanna die or something?"

"Sure, why not?" I was taken by so much surprise. I stiffened. She wants to die? Really?

"Are you serous?"

"Uh-huh."

"Alright, that's it! Who is she?" I can't take it anymore! I just have to know. Then I'll kill whoever it is. Today. Right now. It's affecting Tenten too much.

"She? What are you talking about?"

"I usually don't fight somebody else's fights nor get involved in chick fights, but since you are so affected, I'm gonna kill whoever it is so you can spar properly again.

"It's not a she, it's a he. . ." I got taken aback. Again. A he? Boyfriend problems? I didn't even know she had a boyfriend. And I was supposed to be her best friend!

"A-a h-he?" Oh, great. I'm starting to sound like Hinata-sama. No offence to her, but. . . Stuttering doesn't sound good, especially with me.

"Yeah, duh."

"Who, then?" What can I say? I'm determined.

"If I tell you, would you stop pestering me?"

"Yes. Then I'll go straight to wherever this person is, and I'll murder him right on the spot."

"Then go get a kunai and stab your heart.

"Uh, sure." I answered without thinking, obviously. Then I processed what she said. Stab myself?! "Wait, wait. Backtrack. Pause, rewind, play. Stab myself?!"

"Uh-huh." she replied with a nod, plus big 'innocent' eyes.

"Me? Myself? Are you freakin' crazy? How could I kill your enemy if I'm dead myself?" She did a facepalm, and a sweatdrop. Followed by bulging veins, and tightened fists. Scary, scary sight.

"OMFS, Hyuuga! I can't believe it! I can't believe _you_! I've known you for years, yet you never really cease to amaze me!" she snapped, throwing her hands in the air. Bad move. She instantly recoiled. I started moving again. I started to clean and bandage her wounds, so I can talk to her more calmly.

"You are mad at **me**? What the hell did I do?"

". . ."

"If I knew why, then I'd kill my self. No hesitations."

"Ch. Get real." she said, frowning and looking away.

"Tell me why." See? I told you I was determined.

"Why should I?"

"Because."

"Because what? I don't want to play games, Hyuuga!

"Because I want to know why."

"Why do you wanna know? It's not like you care or anything. . ."

"If I don't care, would I ask? I do care."

"Oh please, Hyuuga! The only person you care about besides your egoistic self is your stupid freakin' girlfriend. . ." Egoistic? Me? I know I'm a genius, a prodigy, look good, have great defences and fighting skills and all, but. . . Oh. No comment.

"**I** have a girlfriend? Who?"

"I don't know. . . Besides, how am I supposed to know? I'm not gonna stick around to be subconsciously hurt by my loved one by saying his girlfriend's name. . ."

I processed what she said. Her loved one? My girlfriend? Is she saying that she. . . No, that's not possible! I mean, I can't believe it! If it is true, I must be the densest person alive! I might be a genius, but really, I am so dense. . . Maybe even denser than Naruto. Nasty thought.

"Wait. . . Are you saying that you. . ."

"Love you? Heck yeah!"

"But I don't have --"

"Feelings for me? I know. . ."

"No! What I was trying to say is --"

"What?"

"Will you stop interrupting me? Please?" I finally burst. I admit, the way I said that is harsh. By the time I realized it, though, I was at 'please', so my voice took a kinder voice by then.

"Gomen." I saw hurt in her eyes. I can't take it anymore.

"Look Tenten. . . There is nobody I love more in this world than --"

"Her?"

"Tenten. . ."

"Gomen-nasai."

"Her? Who are you talking about anyways?"

"The girl that was with you yesterday. . ."

"Yesterday? But. . .Oh. . ." Then I smirked. That got her going. Again.

"What are you smirking about, Hyuuga?"

"The girl I was with wasn't my girlfriend. . ."

"Nani?"

"She's my cousin. Didn't you notice her eyes?"

". . ."

"Or were you blinded by your undying love for the egoistic me?"

"Yeah. . . I guess I was. . ." Then I saw tears. Oh, man. Not good. Not good at all. Quoting Shikamaru: _Troublesome. What a drag. _

"Will you stop your dramatic act and hear me out for a moment?" She looked up.

"Fine. Talk. You've got five seconds."

"You see, the girl I was with was Majika (**A/N**: say, Ma-hee-kah), my cousin. Long-lost cousin, in fact. Her nuclear family went away for so many years. I used to hang out with her when we were both three. We haven't seen each other for around ten, eleven years. We've been really close, and when they went, I got very sad. Now, they've returned, so we had a little catching up to do. She was surprised by how much I changed, or stayed the same. She said my hair is still the same. Of course, why would I cut it, when it is a tradition for us Hyuuga men to keep our hair long? She asked me if the Hyuuga elders would allow our generation to marry non-Hyuuga clan members. Turns out, she likes this guy from their village. I murmured a sincere 'I hope so', and she asked me why. I said it's because I love someone already. Always the nosy one, she asked me who. I said, 'The girl who knows me best. The girl who has stayed by my side for the past years. The girl who helped me be who I am now.' I stopped at that. But she still insisted on telling her who. I refused to say her name. But I did give her some hints. 'A member of the Konoha Eleven. One of the, probably the, best kunoichi I have ever known. The Weapons Mistress of Konoha.' Now she's asking everyone about you. Gomen." With that, she gasped. Then she looked at me, eyes brimming with tears.

"You mean. . ." she started, but I just continued on.

"Bottom line is. . . My heart belongs to somebody already. And, continuing my sentence before. . . There is nobody I love more in this world than. . . You. You see, I love you too, Tenten." With that, I went closer and placed a soft chaste kiss on her lips. I looked at her again. She was crying tears of joy. I wiped them away, and in turn, she instantly glomped me.

"Neji-kun!"

"Finally, the 'kun' is back. . . And you're using my first name again, just how I like it." She thumped me on the head.

"You bad boy. . . Who do yah think yah are, making me cry my ass off like that? Huh?"

"Your boyfriend?" I asked, trademark smirk glued on my face again. (**A/N**: Okay, he was answering the 'Who do you think you are' part, not the crying part. I don't believe in guys having power over girls, cuz I'm proud to be a feisty girl! XD)

"Glad you know." We kissed again. (**A/N**: More like Frenched, actually, but I won't go into details. I'm 13, for Kami-sama's sake!)

"Besides, I didn't make you cry. . . You were the one not listening to what I have to say. . . You keep interrupting me, you know. . ."

"Hey!"

"And that's what I love about you."

"Just that?"

"Among many other things." We finished the conversation with a long passionate kiss.

And. . . Some cuddling.

**A/N: YAY! Finally done, after weeks of trying to squeeze this into homework. Thanks for reading it, please review! **

**Come on, the pretty purple button there that says 'Submit Review' is practically begging you to click on it and type something up. Flames, praises, or whatever comment. Maybe you saw some typos, grammatical errors, and the like? Tell me if I need improvement, and what I could improve on. PLEEEEEEAAAAAASSSSSE????????????????????????**

**Gomen if Imade Neji-kun too OoC. I have a feeling that he's goingto Jyuuken me anytime now.**

**Arigatou for reading, though!**

**Oh, yeah, Sammy, if you want yaoi, just tell me, 'k?**

**Luv yah, Seventeen!!!!!**


End file.
